Restart
by NeonProwl
Summary: Another reader insert. Your a 27 year old single mother, you moved to Virginia to keep you and your daughter safe from your abusive ex-boyfriend. You now work in a bookstore owned by a family friend. One day Dr. Spencer Reid comes in and your daughter just loves him and tries to make him her new daddy. Rated M for later chapters


_Please read this: Your 27 years old. You move you and your five year old daughter to Virginia after being beaten in front of her by your ex-boyfriend one to many times. You work at a bookstore owned by a close family friend._

You're on the second floor of the bookstore, setting up a display for a new author. Your daughter was in the "Imagination Corner", playing with the "I spy" book. Every now and again you would check and see if she was okay. She was.

Your daughter enjoyed coming to work with you. She liked playing in the Imagination Corner. She was currently looking for a wrench but couldn't find it. The bell above the front door of the store jingled and she looked up to see a thin man walking in. He walked around the store and collected a small stack of books before going to the corner where the fiction books where. He looked down and saw your daughter circling things with her finger.

"If your looking for the duck, it's under the porch." He said. Your daughter looked up to the man and smiled. He smiled back and turned to the bookshelf. You looked down to see the man walking to the other end of the store and your daughter returning to the book.

Your daughter was smart; she waited till you looked back up. When you did she ran to the other end of the store after the man. When she reached him she eagerly tugged the back of his vest. He turned and looked down to see her. "Mommy says that smart people can find things fast. Are you smart? How smart are you? Are you smart enough to lift things with your mind?" The girl rambled on more, asking a new question before the man could even reply.

"(Daughter's name)!" Your daughter and the man heard you scream as you ran down the stairs. "I am so sorry sir, she's very excitable." You apologized and while pulling your daughter away from the man. "I'm (Your name)." You said being polite, putting your hand out. The man took your hand and shook it gently. "I'm Dr. Spencer Reid." He said. He looked down to your daughter and kneeled down to her level and smiled.

"My IQ is 187." He said. The girl cocked her head to the side. "Is that good?" She asked. "Yes it is." He said. "I also have an eidetic memory or better known as a photographic memory, it just means that never forget." He continued to ramble on and on, keeping your daughters interest.

"Um, I know this is an odd request seeing how I just met you but, can you keep an eye on her for a few minuets?" You asked. You had to finish the display and knew your daughter would just try talking to him again. He looked up at you, licking his dry lips. "Uh, sure." He said. Your daughter then took his hand as she led him to the Imagination Corner.

After a few minuets you're finished the display. You peeked over the railing and saw your daughter sitting on the floor while Spencer sat on the couch. Two other people walked into the store, your shift was over now. You took your bag and coat as you walked down the stairs only to be stopped half way by one of the workers. "Who is that?" She asked you, her voice purring with interest. "He's a customer that (Daughter) likes talking to." You say as you continue your way down.

You reach Spencer and your daughter. "Thank you so much." You say. You looked down and saw the small stack of books sitting next to Spencer. "I can ring these up for you." You say picking up the books. He and your daughter followed you to the cash register. "Thank you again." You say while ringed up the books and placed them in a plastic bag. "86.49" You say, he was unmoved by the price. He paid for the books and was ready to walk out, only to have something hold his leg.

"Mommy can Spencer get lunch with us?" Your daughter asked. "Um, honey I think Mr. Reid is busy." You say. "Please!" She asked, giving you puppy dog eyes. You chuckled lightly. "Um, well would you like to get lunch with us?" You say nervously. He licked his lips and looked up in thought. "Uh, I don't have anything else to do today so, okay." He said.

~At a restaurant

You, your daughter and Spencer went to fast food restaurant, it had an indoor playground, and so your daughter ditched you to play. "I'm sorry if she made you feel uncomfortable." You say to Spencer while putting the tray of food on the table. "It's no problem at all." He said, looking up from his book. "So, where's her father?" He asked.

He noticed you stiffen slightly and pull your hands close together. "He's uh, not here." You said simply. He would have pressed the issue but was interrupted by your daughter running over to you both and grabbing his arm. "Look!" She said holding a small a quarter. You smiled and made her sit down. You all ate, your daughter still talking Spencer's ear off. Thirty minuets later you all finished eating and walked out the restaurant.

"I have to get back to work." You say. "But, um," You looked away slightly embarrassed. "Would you ever consider coming back to the bookstore?" You say while using your hand to cover your embarrassed smile. "Yeah, yeah! You have to come back!" Your daughter said. Spencer patted her head. "Sure, I'll have to get some new books anyway." He said. You looked at him confused. "You just bought 86 dollars worth of books." You stated

He opened his mouth to speak but his phone rang. He checked his phone and saw he had an assignment. "I have to go. And as for the books I can read over 20,000 words per minuet and usually have long flights for work." He said while handing the book he was reading to your daughter. "Here, I finished it." He kneeled down to your daughter and whispered something in her ear. Your daughter smiled and closed her eyes.

He then turned and walked away. After he was out of sight something donned on you. "I didn't get his number." You say giggling in disbelief. You looked down and saw your daughter counting silently. "What are you doing?"

"Spencer said to count to thirty and look behind my ear." She said, holding the book close to her chest. She then ran her finger behind her ear and found a flower hooked around it. "He told me he knew magic! And he does! Do you think he can levitate? Or cut a lady in half? Can he cut you in half?" Your daughter then began rambling on all the way back to the bookstore.

~On a plane!

Spencer was now on the plane to California for a case. While on the plane he was reading one of the books he bought. Though he noticed Derek looking at him. "What?" He asked, looking up from the book. "You've been smiling since you came in." Derek pointed out.

"And I know what kind of smile it is. So what's her name?" He asked with a grin plastered on his face. Spencer cleared his throat and licked his lips. "Um, well if your implying I met a romantic interest, I didn't, I just met a very nice mother and daughter." Spencer said.

"Really? So, what do you think of them?" Derek asked. At this point everyone was listening in, Spencer didn't notice. "Well her daughter (daughter's name) is very talkative and likes to listen to me talk." He said. "That's a first." Rossi said causing a few chuckles.

"Hmm, as for the mother (name), she is very nice, I didn't really get to talk to her much, her daughter was very interested in my IQ and constantly wanted my attention, she probably has a father complex. Because I asked (name) where her dad was and she said he wasn't around so most likely he didn't want anything to do with them so-" He was then stopped when Hotchner cleared his throat.

"All he asked was what you thought of them." Hotchner said while sipping his coffee. Spencer just shrugged and returned to his book.

~TBC


End file.
